People store many items besides cars in the garages of their homes and businesses. Garages tend to collect so much “stuff” that many people can no longer fit their cars in their garages. One way of increasing the storage space available in a garage is to use overhead storage, rather than just using floor space. Several systems have been designed to provide storage space suspended from a ceiling.
For example, U.S. Pat. No 6,311,626 to Roberts for a “Hanging Storage Shelf System” describes a shelf supported by bars, which in turn are suspended by threaded rods screwed into ceiling joists.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,105 to Mikich et al. for a “Suspended Storage Structure” describes the use of one or more welded wire frames connected together to form a shelf for storing items. The welded wire frame is supported underneath by square tubes on two sides, and straps attach the square tubes to brackets attached to a ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,427, also to Mikich et al. for a “Suspended Storage Structure,” describes another storage structure that is suspended from a ceiling. The system uses one or more welded wire panels to form a shelf for storing items. The welded wire panels are supported by transverse support pieces that are attached to straps, which are in turn connected to a ceiling beam. The shelves are cantilevered, which reduces the weight that the shelves can support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,608 to Kraus for a “Garage Overhead Storage Assembly” describes a storage shelf supported by three “shelf catching beams” which in turn are supported by metal ties that extend to “ceiling catching beams” that span the ceiling joists.
While each of the systems describe above provides suspended storage, each has disadvantages, such as weight or weight distribution limits, difficulty in juxtaposing units, construction costs, or difficulty of assembly by a homeowner. Various embodiments of the present invention can overcome some or all of those deficiencies.